7th Day Solution
by Romantic Twist
Summary: After 8 years of having his life hijacked and traumatized by Samantha's relatives, Darrin Stevens seeks solace in a church, and finds the way to victory.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

SPOILER WARNING: The story contains a number of pretextual references to subplots within several episodes of the TV series. If you have not seen the series, and do not want to have any of the TV plots revealed, do not read the story until you have seen the series. The overall plot of this story is entirely my own.

Darrin Stevens was near breaking point. Since the first night of his honeymoon, when Darrin had discovered that his wife was a witch, her relatives had used supernatural powers to victimize him. He had lost control over every key moment in his life: the births of his two children, the private times at home with his wife, his attempts to work at McMahon & Tate without interference by any form of witchcraft, and the list was endless.

Endora had all but emasculated him of his right to lead his family as he saw best. She had set out to prove character flaws in him. Yet she had done it by casting underhanded spells, which only showed her own character defects. Both Endora and Maurice had frequently used the powers to bully Darrin, and then made him apologize for his justified reactions, degrading him like a child for their own misdeeds before removing whatever evil spell that they had cast on him this time.

Eight years of his life, that should have been happy family moments, had been reduced to nightmares out of his control. Darrin had had enough. One morning, without waking Samantha, he went for a walk. It was a Saturday. He left the children in their rooms, walked out of the house, down the street, three blocks away and kept walking.

He was fuming. He was fed up with the helplessness. It was time to make a stand. He loved Samantha, and always had, but she had concealed something from him before marrying him, and it had come back to haunt him time and time again. True, Samantha had no power to remove her mother's or father's spells. But Darrin himself should have been able to protect himself from this highly prevalent evil, which invaded his house on a daily basis.

The selfish petulance of his father-in-law irked him most. The man had lived his life, for centuries apparently, had raised his daughter, and would use his powers to attempt to force Darrin to make decisions for Tabitha and Adam against Darrin's own will. There was even a time, when without his powers for a while, Maurice had threatened Darrin over some childish whim, by pointing a sword at him. Arthur and Serena were no better, laughing at Darrin's suffering as though it were some form of comedy or entertainment.

Darren was walking past a church, when a sign out the front caught his eye.

MORNINGGLORY SEVENTH DAY ADVENTIST CHURCH

WHAT THE BIBLE SAYS ABOUT THE OCCULT.

CAN YOU TRUST WITCHES AND FORTUNE TELLERS?

HEAR PASTOR FLOYD VALLEE SPEAK ON THIS SUBJECT.

There was pleasant music already coming from the church. Darrin was curious and walked in and sat in the back pew. The songs had a strange calming effect. For the first time in eight years, he felt a certain peace.

It suddenly occurred to him that all of the nonsense that had gone on in his workplace had occurred because his parents in law were invisibly watching him. There had been tension in Darrin's mind every day at work, dating back to the first day back at work after the honeymoon. Yet it was not there now, not in this church. Was it possible that witches and warlocks could not or would not enter a church invisibly?

Darrin waited for the sermon, with keen interest, until the pastor began to speak.

"There's so much new age material creeping into our society now, that we just take it for granted. Star signs and fortunes are published in magazines as commonly as fiction. Go to any fair and someone will offer to read your palm.

"Do you want to know the origin of that? Palm readers, star sign astrologists and fortune tellers are all offering secret knowledge. They're trying to seduce you with the same temptations that Satan offered Eve in the Garden of Eden with the Tree of Knowledge. God had already commanded them not to eat of that tree, and look at all the suffering in the world today as a result of sin.

"Why on earth would people go on bringing that stuff into their lives, when they could turn in repentance to Jesus instead?"

"Oh great," thought Darrin, "I came here for help, and instead I'm being Bible bashed."

"Witches are presented in our movies and television programs as harmless entertainment. The Bible is very clear, when it says to have nothing to do with witchcraft. The Lord your God is disgusted with people who do such things.

"Some people think they can talk to their dead relatives' spirits, by consulting mediums. The dead know nothing. Their bodies are dead in the ground, and their spirits are gone back to God the giver of life, until the second coming of Christ, when all will be raised to face judgement. Those who lived with Jesus as their Lord and Saviour will go to heaven and eternal life. Those who rejected that offer will go to the fire of hell, and not be tormented for eternity, but simply burnt up and gone. Don't be in that group.

"The devil is behind every hard core and every soft core occult influence, as part of his on-going attempts to lead God's created human beings into rebellion against Him."

"Yes, yes, but what about the witches? Tell me more," thought Darrin impatiently, "This stuff's not all relevant to what goes on in my house."

God had brought Darrin along that day, and at that point, God heard Darrin's prayer, as Pastor Vallee continued.

"The dead know nothing. Satan is behind the work of mediums. So anyone, who thinks they're talking to the spirits of the departed, is actually talking to Satan's demons (other rebel angels who were kicked out of heaven along with Satan the Devil himself) who masquerade as the spirits of the dead, in order to deceive people into an unholy walk.

"Then there are witches. I don't discount the power of the supernatural manifestations I've seen in my own life, but they aren't something to get involved with. The power to work witchcraft is steeped in the occult, and has as its origin the Devil himself. Demon possessed people become witches. They're doing Satan's work and leading people down the same path. Why would you go to a witch to solve a problem? Satan caused every problem you have, and Satan is the power source and guiding influence behind every witch? It's like using petrol to put out a fire.

"I always knew that what I've being dealing with all these years was evil, but I thought I was just the most unfortunate man in the world. I didn't know my troubles were birthed by Satan himself," thought Darrin, "I take back what I thought about Bible bashing."

"Now hear me, because this is the only safe and sure way to go: The only way to purge demons is to invoke the name of Jesus Christ. Order the demonic influence to leave in Jesus' name. Then get into the Bible, study it, spend time talking to God in prayer, and come to church. A relationship with God is the only hope in this troubled broken world for you. It's the only hope in this troubled broken world for your family.

"Don't turn to anything from the occult. It will only lead you into darker troubles than you've already got. I'm going to make an alter call now. If you've been playing about in this kind of occult environment, then you need to come up the front, let us pray for you, turn your back on that stuff, and give your heart, soul and life to Jesus Christ. Only Jesus can forgive the death of every sin that human beings have committed under Satan's influence, whether involved in the occult or just simply living outside God's guidance. Look at the news every night if you don't believe that the consequences of sin and rebellion against God are everywhere. But God might have sent you here today to turn away from all that. If that's you, while everyone else has their heads bowed for prayer, then come out the front."

Darrin was weeping by the time the prayers up the front were concluded. He had walked down to the altar, along with a few others, with a heavy heart.

When the service was over, he went to Pastor Vallee and explained his troubles, pre-empting the narrative with the words, "You won't believe it."

Then Darrin told his story.

"I never deny the supernatural experiences people have had," said Vallee, "But I point them to One who has authority over all of them, who can cast out demons. The times Jesus did that during his earthly ministry are all documented in the gospels. The man who had been plagued by a mob of demons had the demons cast into the pigs by Jesus. They sent the pigs on a suicide run over a cliff, vacated the pigs bodies, and went looking for someone else to possess. They may have been the very same demons who possessed your in-laws, keeping them alive for centuries, and sewing every satanic seed of selfishness and abuse into them."

"But Jesus isn't here to do that for me now," said Darrin.

"Did you commit your life to him up the front today?" asked the Pastor.

"Yes."

"Will you live in obedience to His word, and study it with daily Bible readings, even if only for a few minutes a night?"

"Yes. I tried fighting this problem and raising my children in my own strength, and it didn't work."

"Then Jesus is here for you. Your faith is new, and it will need building. But the first thing to do is to get the demonic influences out of your house. Do you understand how far we have to go with that?"

"I think so," said Darrin.

"If your wife won't renounce witchcraft herself, we'll have to rebuke the demons in her, in Jesus' name. Your faith will have to stand firm. If you weaken in those moments, she could be lost to years more of occult influence," said Pastor Floyd Vallee.

"So how do we rebuke them, drive them out or whatever?" askedDarrin.

"We pray here together, now, you and me, before we go back to your house. We take our Bibles, of which I'll give you one of our free editions now, and we defeat Satan the way Jesus did in the dessert when He was led out to be tempted, by using scripture verses to nullify the Devil's lies."

"Okay, I'm ready to give it all I've got," said Darrin.

"God doesn't just want your heart until your problem's solved. He wants it forever. Have you committed the rest of your life to Him? It's the way you were designed to live. If you don't have Jesus working in your life, when we drive these demons out, new demons will see the vacancy and come back in force to cause more trouble than you have now."

"Something in that sermon moved me," said Darrin, "It's a lot to process, but I'm committed."

"It was God's Holy Spirit that moved you," said the Pastor, "Now let's pray and go to your house."

Darrin bowed his head and closed his eyes. The pastor put his hand on Darrin's shoulder.

"Lord God of Heaven and Earth, thank you for sending your Son to die and resurrect for the salvation of Darrin's soul. Make him an effective instrument against the influences of the Devil, and a witness to his family. Give him the strength now to go back into an environment which has been the Devil's playground in this suburb for years. Bless me with all the strength of leadership to be with Darrin now, as we confront the occult in his home. In Jesus' mighty name, amen."

It sounded trite and unconvincing, but Darrin realised that this was exactly the way the Devil wanted him to think, and the Devil was the true architect of Endora's and Maurice's behaviour. It was time for showdown.

"The cross on the front of this Bible is just a symbol, an icon of Christianity," said Floyd, as they turned into Darrin's street, and drew nearer to his house, "This Bible's knowledge and wisdom can help us. The physical book itself is not what protects us. Jesus does that."

Darrin showed the pastor into his house.

"Darrin, you took off so early. Where have you been?" asked Samantha.

"I went for a walk, and ended up in church," said Darrin, "This is Pastor Floyd."

"Well that's fine dear. I'll go and make your lunch," said Samantha.

"She's not usually that unfriendly," said Darrin, as Samantha went to the kitchen.

"She's not intentionally hostile to you. The demons behind her witchcraft are hostile to me and to the Gospel message I preached to you this morning. She didn't want to stay in the room.

"I know two that will try," said Darrin, "It won't take-"

Suddenly Endora popped into the room.

"Right on cue," said Darrin.

Even the pastor was stunned at this. He'd once seen a shape shifter, recognised it as occult based, and rebuked it in Jesus name until it left.

"Well Derweed, who's your new friend?" mocked Endora.

"You have a history of coming to this house uninvited, and of corrupting your innocent grandchildren," said the pastor, "but the Lord has made known the source of your powers."

"You speak boldly, Pastor," said Endora, "You're only a man of the cloth, and cloth can be burned, or removed."

"I rebuke your demons in the name of Jesus Christ, and command in His name that you leave this house!" said the pastor.

Endora seemed to scream, but it was not her voice. It was a multitude of voices. Then she collapsed, as several invisible demons left her and fled the house. The name of Jesus was simply too much for them.

"I don't believe this," said Darrin, "I tried everything for years from Uncle Arthur's gag suggestion to having Samantha turn them against each other. Nothing ever produced results like that."

"Remember what I said in the sermon. If you turned to any of them for help, it's like turning to petrol to put out a fire. Jesus is the water you need, the water that leaves a person to thirst no more. Now what of your children?"

"Come up and meet them," said Darrin, "Adam didn't inherit any witchcraft. He's not a warlock. Tabitha did."

"You don't inherit witchcraft," said the pastor, "Although that's exactly what the demons wanted you to think, when they entered your daughter soon after she was born. Did she start exhibiting supernatural powers straight away?"

"No. It took a while."

"Of course. It started when the demons entered her."

Endora woke to consciousness and staggered up the stairs just in time to see the Pastor driving the demons out of Tabitha in Jesus' name.

"Do you know what you've done?" asked Endora, "Neither she nor I will ever have those powers again."

"Nor will any of us have the grief you've brought on this house and my family!" said Darrin.

"Your demons are gone, and the powers they brought you also. You'll age normally from now on and then die. Whether you go to eternal life with God or eternal destruction depends on whether you repent or not," said the pastor, "Be forgiving of her Darrin. Show her the same mercy that the Lord showed you in church today: the same compassion."

"I've heard enough of this!" said Endora, remaining hostile to the Gospel, "Maurice! Maurice!"

Maurice popped in next.

"I was on my way anyway," said Maurice, "Who dares presume to tamper with the powers of my granddaughter?"

"I'd say the Devil did the tampering with her years ago," said Darrin.

"You Sir go too far!" said Maurice.

"It is written: Trust the Lord your God and obey only Him," said the pastor.

"You dare to challenge me!" said Maurice, "I have powers you can't begin to imagine."

"The Second letter of St Peter, Chapter 1 says that Jesus' divine power is all we need. I rebuke your demons in the name of Jesus Christ, and command them to leave!"

Darrin went to lift up his confused daughter, as Maurice went into fits, not wanting to part with the demonic source of his power.

"It's not working," said Darrin, "He's too strong."

"Only the demons within him, and they're not too strong for Jesus. They're nothing against his power," said the pastor, "God promises that when two or three are gathered together in His name, He will grant their requests. God's will is definitely to banish demons from your father-in-law. So have faith in Him and rebuke the demons with me."

"Get out of him and out of my house in the name of Jesus Christ," said Darrin, a strongly motivated understudy.

The pastor continued praying silently in his mind on the spot, and then the demons left Maurice and fled the house.

Darrin will never forget what he saw next. The abusive petulant supposedly powerful bully, who had once even temporarily vaporized him, was now crying like a frightened child on the carpet of the children's room.

"Why isn't Tabitha in the same state?" asked Darrin.

"Some demons attach themselves to people for many many years, and put up more of a fight, and leave the scene of spiritual battle far more violently," said the Pastor, "Your daughter hasn't been affected for as long. She needs your guidance now. Bring her to Sabbath school at our church on Saturdays."

Samantha hadn't come out of the kitchen, though she must have heard the screams. Endora actually attempted to comfort her estranged husband Maurice.

"Both of you listen to me," said Darrin, "Since I met you two, your demonic behaviour has stolen every precious moment I've had and corrupted every single aspect of my life, and of my children's lives. As of now your powers to do that are gone. Your only way to visit this house will be through an answered front door. You will come only at my invitation. So start learning how your telephones work. Be glad that the same Son of God responsible for removing your demons has also instilled His own capacity for love and forgiveness in me, or I'd be beating Maurice to a pulp, and probably slapping Endora around as well for all those physically degrading spells. If Serena and Arthur ever set foot in this house again, without renouncing witchcraft, asking me or the pastor to exorcise their demons, and knocking on the front door, they'll get the same thing you two just got. Now get out of here!"

Maurice and Endora left the house with the first traces of humility that Darrin had ever seen.

"Your wife must also face the convictions of Jesus," said the pastor.

Darrin was torn. Samantha and Tabitha he loved. It had been a pleasure to see Maurice and Endora humbled and stripped of their evil powers. Yet he knew the pastor was right. If Samantha retained her witchcraft, the nightmare would still continue. The devil would concentrate all his evil influence through Samantha.

Darrin led the pastor to the kitchen. Samantha had still not come out.

"You heard everything?" asked Darrin.

"Yes," said Samantha.

"The same has to apply to you," said Darrin, "Will you give up witchcraft, renounce it and turn to Jesus?" 

"Honey, it has helped us on occasion. I've been on your side in all this," said Samantha, wavering in doubt.

"We'll turn to God for help from now on. Besides that, there have been times when even you used your witchcraft on me, forcing your will on me and denying me my physical freedom. I accepted you, despite what you hid from me before we married, but I will not accept any further demonic powers in this house. You can ask the pastor to remove your demons with Jesus' power, or we'll rebuke them anyway. Either way, you'll then have to choose me or the witchcraft."

"Darrin, it's who I am."

"It's not who you are. It's who's been possessing you since you were deceived as an infant," said the Pastor, "As for who you are, God created men to be servant leaders to their wives and children, not tyrant leaders, I grant. He created women to be submissive supportive wives to their husbands, not victims of wife bashing and abuse, but Godly submissive wives. You can't take the lead, and use a supernatural power that Darrin knows is evil and of the Devil, no matter how benevolent your motives might seem."

"I … I don't know how to give this up," said Samantha, "I want to try, Darrin, but what do I do?"

"Just tell me you want to be rid of it, honey," said Darrin.

"I've always loved you more than witchcraft," said Samantha, "And God has proved his authority and greater power today in this house. I'll renounce it then. How do I get these demons out of me?"

"You can't. We have to do it," said the Pastor, "Demon possessed people skip over passages in the Bible that mention Jesus' name, because they can't stand it. I will have to speak against your demons. I rebuke any demons here in the name of Jesus Christ and command them to leave this woman Samantha, and her house for all time."

Darrin clutched his wife, as she convulsed with the removal of the demons. The screams he'd heard that day were in voices that in no way matched the vocal chords of his wife and daughter and parents in law.

Samantha was now in tears, as she clung to her husband.

"Oh honey, I just want you," she said, "I feel better with that out of me."

She wiggled her nose and nothing happened.

"That all time condition won't work, if by your behaviour and lifestyle choices, you invite them back in again. You and your children need regular fellowship and Bible study in church," said the Pastor, "The congregation will welcome you warmly and accept you and give you all the support you need; but your primary walk is with Jesus."

"Thank you, Pastor," said Darrin.

"Thank the Lord," said the pastor, "If I'd said those things without using Jesus' name, the demons would be doing to me what your relatives have been doing to you for years."

"Will that work for me, if other witches and warlocks from her family turn up, while you're gone?" asked Darrin.

"It should, but if your faith proves not strong enough yet, don't worry. I can come back any time. But remember, any experience that draws you closer to Jesus is something the Devil hates and opposes. He'll do anything to keep you from reading your Bible, going to church and talking to God in prayer. So do those things and teach your children to do the same. Only that way can you stand against the occult and the Devil's other means of attack."

It took Darrin the rest of the day to explain to Tabitha why there would be no more witchcraft. He found a glossary in the back of the bible, which enabled him to look up words, and find all the Bible verses relating to any key word. He looked up witches, found several texts, and taught them to his daughter.

He took the family out for dinner that night, and then comforted Samantha in bed.

"Do you feel robbed?" he asked.

"Yes," said Samantha, who had still to go to church and fully understand the nature of salvation and commit to Jesus, "I feel robbed of all the peaceful ways of living that you wanted for this family from the moment you married me. I'm glad that robbery has come to an end."

"Would you like to go for a picnic tomorrow?" asked Darrin, "We could take the children and really enjoy ourselves. No spells. No fears. No interruptions. Just you, me and our children."

"I'd like that very much," said Samantha.


End file.
